Blind, Deaf and Dumb
by kattiarose
Summary: Daniel and Carter accidentally cast a spell that gives them th eability to hear other peoples' thoughts


Blind, Deaf and Dumb   
by kattia_rose   
  
Hey everyone, this is my second sg-1 fanfic. I warn you there will be   
references to "Lost and Found," my first sg-1 fanfic. If you haven't read   
it, I give a little description at the reference, so don't worry too much.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sg-1 or any of the characters. It's not mine,   
though I wish it was!   
  
(AN: ...means author's note)   
  
  
Daniel Jackson stood looking at some symbols on a sand colored   
wall. Sg-1 were off-world, exploring a new planet. They had found this   
temple of sorts and were looking around. Jack and Teal'c were off looking   
around outside the temple while Daniel and Major Carter tried to make sense   
of all the interesting things going on in the temple. Carter was looking   
at a wall across from Daniel.   
"Hey, Daniel, these markings aren't gou'ald are they?" Carter asked   
the archeologist.   
"Uh, no they aren't."   
"Cher Dieu, donne moi tes pouvoirs. Aide-moi à contrôler les   
forces du nature. My God, it's French!!" Samantha said, reading the   
inscriptions on the wall.   
"Your French is flawless!" Daniel exclaimed, coming up beside her.   
"' Dear God give me your powers. Help me to control the forces of   
nature.'" She translated. They began to read together:   
"Cher Dieu donne moi tes pouvoirs. Aide-moi à contrôler les forces   
du nature. Cher Dieu donne moi tes pouvoirs. Si vous plaît, je veux voir   
tous, je veux écouter tous. Donne moi les pouvoirs de voir les secrets,   
les secrets qui cache loin des yeux normaux. Donne moi tes pouvoirs! Je   
veux voir tous, je veux voir tous, je veux voir tous." Carter and Daniel   
exchange glances.   
"I seems to be an incantation of some sort--" Daniel was cut sort   
as they herd thunder in the distance. "What? The sky was clear a second   
ago!" Samantha was still looking at the wall.   
"Daniel look!" He did. The letters inscribed on the wall began to   
glow. They shimmered, and glowed a strange green colour. The letters   
seemed to disintegrate into tiny flying particles. They flew around Carter   
and Daniel. They circled the two, for a moment, then came closer and   
closer. Daniel and Carter began to inhale the particles. They flew into   
their mouths and nose. Their eyes began to glow with the strange glowing   
particles.   
"What the hell is going on in here?" Jack stormed into the temple.   
Carter and Daniel looked at each other, then Colonel O'Neill then at the   
wall, which was back to normal.   
"What was that?" Daniel asked cautiously.   
"I donno." Sam responded.   
"Uh, hello? Do you mind telling me what just happened?" Jack   
asked, his arms flailing about.   
"Uh, sure," Daniel said.   
"As soon as we find out ourselves." Samantha finished. "What did   
you see?"   
"The sky was clear. It was a nice sunny, sky blue, chirping birds   
day. Than out of the blue, literally, comes this storm cloud the size of   
New Jersey. You must have hear the thunder." Both Daniel and Carter nod.   
"And three seconds later, everything's the way it was before."   
"I'm sorry sir, I can't explain the weather phenomenon. I can't   
even explain the phenomenon that we experienced in here sir." Carter   
explained.   
'What phenomenon?' Jack asked.   
"We experienced a strange show of light. Funny green things."   
Daniel said.   
"I'm sorry?" Jack asked.   
"The phenomenon that we experienced, sir... You just asked about   
it." Samantha said looking at Daniel quizzically,   
"No I didn't" He responded. 'You need to get out more, Carter.   
You're starting to hear things.' Jack's lips didn't move, but Sam And   
Daniel hear his voice.   
"No sir, I don't believe I'm hearing things." Carter replied.   
"She right, I heard you to." Daniel put in.   
"What?" Jack asked, totally confused. "I'm gonna go now, let you   
to get back to what ever it is you're doing. But if we have anymore freaky   
weather, we're heading back to the SGC. " He left.   
'What's with him?' Sam asked.   
"I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to find out." Daniel said   
looking back at the inscription.   
"Don't know what?" She asked looking at Daniel.   
"What's with Jack, you just asked me that." Dr. Jackson replied   
meeting her gaze.   
"No I didn't."   
"Yes you did."   
"No I didn't."   
"Yes you did." Daniel shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Let's   
get back to the wall."   
"Yeah ok, it says, um, 'Dear God, give me your powers. Help me   
to control the forces of nature. Dear God, give me your powers. Please, I   
want to see all, I want to hear all.'" Samantha read the inscription.   
"' Give me the powers to see the secrets, the secrets hiding from   
normal eyes. Give me your powers. I want to see all, I want to see all, I   
want to see all.' See all?' Interesting, see what?"   
Samantha shrugged. "What do you suppose it is?" 'Voodoo?'   
"Voodoo?" Daniel looked at her sharply. 'That's not like Sam to   
think stuff like that.'   
"Think stuff like what? What about voodoo?" She asked running her   
hands over the words.   
"Uh, what, what are you talking about?" Daniel watched her.   
'See all, hear all, and now we are hearing things?' Samantha's face   
flooded with curiosity. 'What if that was some sort of spell to hear and   
see--'   
'Thoughts.' Daniel finished for her.   
"Oh Dear, we can read each other's minds." Samantha looked at   
Daniel. 'What now?' Daniel shrugged his shoulders.   
'Well, we've established that we can read each other's minds. It   
must have been some kind of spell, and it actually worked, wow, that's   
amazing. Voodoo huh? I never thought I would get into the cult stuff.'   
"Daniel!" Sam said aloud. "What do we do now?" 'I wonder if we   
can read other peoples minds too? It did say "See all." '   
'There's only one way to find out,' Daniel thought in response to   
Samantha's inquiries of herself. "Let's go see if we can read Jack and   
Teal'c 's minds, maybe the spell worked on all of us and they can read ours   
too?"   
Sam heaved a huge sigh. 'Let's go see.' They ventured out of the   
temple.   
Major Carter and Daniel found O'Neill and Teal'c heading back   
towards the temple.   
"SO did you to find anything? Did ya figure out whatever it was   
that you saw in there?" Jack asked.   
"Um, we're not sure yet sir." Carter informed him. "Did you find   
anything?"   
"Nah, not really. No signs of life except that thing." He said   
pointing his gun in the temple's direction.   
'I wonder what happened to the people here?' Samantha could hear   
Daniel think. She shrugged her shoulders.   
"I guess I should run some tests." Sam said.   
"I am not certain you will find anything of value, Major Carter."   
Teal'c pointed out.   
"Ok, I won't be disappointed then, Teal'c." Carter smiled at her   
friend then gathered her things to do the tests and headed away from the   
group.   
"I'll come with you," Jack said coming after her. 'I don't want   
anything to happen again.' (AN: I'm referring to Lost and Found, a fanfic I   
wrote where Sam disappeared for a number of months. Sg-1 finally found her   
and all was well again. But SG-1 were given a good scare. Read it!!.   
There will be more references to this story in the future of this fic.)   
Jack's thought were audible to both Carter and Daniel.   
Samantha looked over her shoulder at Daniel. 'What do we do? We   
could hear things that we shouldn't.'   
'Don't tell anyone yet. We're not sure of anything, we shouldn't   
say anything thing till we're sure.' Daniel thought back. Carter turned   
around and followed Jack. She couldn't hear Daniel anymore.   
"So, uh how long will these tests take?" Jack asked.   
"Not too long. It's a very simple procedure actually. All I need   
to do is hook up the naquada reactor and run the samples though."   
"OK," Jack said sitting down not far from Major Carter. 'It's   
kinda weird how sometimes I don't understand a thing she says, and   
sometimes everything's crystal clear.' He shook his head. He sighed. 'I   
never thought I'd miss all her technical jargan, but man it was weird when   
she was gone. She never actually told us what happened that day. I'm not   
sure I wanna know. It sounded pretty nasty.'   
Samantha smiled at Jack's thoughts. She wondered whether to answer   
his questions. Carter remained silent. She didn't want to hear the   
Colonel's thoughts, it could be damaging to their relationship. 'What if I   
hear something I shouldn't?' The tests were finally completed.   
"So, find anything?" Jack asked.   
"No, sir. There's nothing here." Samantha stated.   
"Ok, then, lets get back. Lunch is a-calling." He rubbed his   
stomach. Sam smiled as she picked up the rest of the materials. 'She has   
a really nice smile.' Sam stopped in her tracks, she looked at O'Neill   
shocked. "What? You look like you've see a ghost." He said.   
"Uh, no I'm fine." She assured him.   
'She doesn't look fine. I wonder what's wrong. Well if she   
doesn't want to talk about it that's ok with me.' Jack shrugged and walked   
ahead.   
"Thanks," she said, then she clamped a hand over her mouth. 'He   
didn't say it out loud. Stupid!'   
"You're welcome, for what?" He asked.   
"Uh, nothing, just for being there and stuff." She recovered lamely.   
Jack tweaked his eyebrow at her. 'Ok, she really needs to get out   
more.' He turned and walked ahead. He didn't see Carter smack her   
forehead.   
  
'So what are we going to do?' Sam asked Daniel as she sat in the   
commissionary with O'Neill and Teal'c. They were having lunch before the   
debriefing. 'Do we tell them that we an hear their thoughts?'   
'I don't see why we should.' Daniel replied. The entire   
conversation was going on telepathically in front of the other members of   
their team.   
'It's like a total invasion of privacy. If we don't tell, and they   
find out we could be in big trouble. Big trouble!' Sam argued.   
'Ok, you're right there, but it would be nice to have a little fun   
with it, for a while anyway.'   
Sam smiled, 'You have a point there. Let's go out for a little   
while after the debriefing. Off base. And if this gets out of hand, we   
tell, OK?'   
'OK.' They nodded in agreement.   
"What's with you two?" Jack asked looking at them quizzically.   
"Sir?" Samantha asked exchanging glances with Daniel.   
"There you go again!" Jack pointed out. "What is going on? Are we   
missing something?" Jack asked, gesturing to Teal'c.   
"Uh, no," Daniel said simply. "I don't know what you're talking   
about." Sam nodded in agreement.   
"We should be heading to the debriefing room," Carter said standing.   
"I'm come with you." Daniel jumped up. They ran off together,   
leaving Jack and Teal'c sitting dumbfounded.   
  
General Hamond was standing at his seat clearing his things after   
the debriefing. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Carter all did the same. Books   
and papers in hand, Carter approached Hamond,   
"Sir, because the mission to P5X 987 turned over nothing of real   
use, I was hoping I could have a few hours off." Samantha paused a moment,   
she looked to find all eyes on her. "I have some things I need to do in   
the city, and I would be totally available if anything were to happen where   
you'd need me. Honestly sir, I would just be hanging around."   
"I don't see why not." General Hamond said. "You have my   
permission to leave, but be available, and be in for the briefing tomorrow   
as I'm moving your trip to P8X 399 up to tomorrow. In fact you may all   
take the rest of the day off."   
'Yes!' they all chorused silently.   
Major Carter and Daniel both headed for the locker room. Jack was   
a few step behind, as was Teal'c.   
"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked Daniel.   
"I thought you said you had stuff to do?" Jack pointed out.   
"Uh, well I do, but since we have the whole day off. I thought it   
might be nice to do something together." Carter bluffed.   
"Yeah ok, like what?" Jack asked holding the door open for Major   
Carter. The door hit Daniel in the face.   
'Thanks,' he told Jack silently. Sam smiled.   
"So what are we going to do?" Jack asked sitting on the bench.   
Carter and Daniel exchanged glances. 'What do we say? I don't   
think he should be coming along.' Sam sat facing Dr. Jackson.   
'You're right, we can't really do anything if he's tagging along.   
He's already suspicious of something.' Daniel agreed.   
"You're doing it again!" Jack exclaimed. "What is going on? Are   
you two telepathic or something?" Both Carter and Daniel looked at O'Neill   
shocked.   
"No, why would you think that?" Samantha said. 'I really need to   
work on my lying.'   
'I'll say,' Daniel agreed. "It's just that Sam and I were going to   
do something together. Um, that doesn't really include you."   
"Oh," Jack said. 'Well fine then, see if I care. I don't want to   
go along on you're stupid date anyway. I'd probably feel like a third   
wheel.' Samantha felt sorry for her friend but there was nothing she could   
do right now anyway. "Well, have fun. You can tell me all about it   
tomorrow." With that, he was gone.   
Teal'c looked at the two others left in the room. He followed   
Colonel O'Neill.   
"Either he doesn't think or we can't hear his thoughts," Carter   
said, her brow furrowed.   
"I can't tell," Daniel remarked, looking after the Jaffa.   
"So what now?" She asked opening her locker.   
"Hit the bars?"   
  
The next morning, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson pulled themselves   
into the SCG. They had spent the night trying out their new gift. Daniel   
and Sam exchanged glances as they recalled their night out. They had heard   
so many horrible things. Samantha found herself so disgusted she'd ended   
cutting the night short, Daniel had heartily agreed. They had enjoyed   
being together, with nothing to come between them. Daniel and Carter had   
learned so many incredible things. Not being able to hide anything from   
each other since the spell was cast, they became much closer. The honestly   
between the two was unbelievable. Samantha had wondered if this honestly   
would stop once the spell either wore off, or a reversal was found.   
'Aren't you glad we can't read minds all the time?' Samantha asked   
Daniel as they pushed into the locker room.   
Yes!' Daniel agreed, nodding vigorously. Samantha chuckled.   
'Oh, my head.' Sam rubbed her forehead. "I haven't gotten that   
sloshed since my college days." She informed the locker room aloud.   
"I don't think I've ever been that drunk before. It really put the   
expression 'Drunk off your ass' into perspective." Daniel returned, smiling   
weakly.   
"So you to did some real hard partying last night huh?" Jack asked   
appearing from the shower room. 'I'm in a towel,' Jack suddenly realized.   
He tried to appear nonchalant, but Carter and Daniel knew the truth. "What   
did ya do?"   
'Yeah right, like we can tell him that we can read minds, and we   
went out to abuse the power we have,' Sam thought.   
'And we had to get drunk to deal with all the crazy things we were   
hearing.' Daniel finished for her. They rolled their eyes at each other.   
If they hadn't been so intense in their silent discussion, they   
would have noticed the look Jack was giving them. They also would have   
heard all of Jack's interior monologue.   
'I don't get it. What's between them? All day yesterday they were   
giving each other looks. And then they went and got smashed together, and   
Daniel doesn't even drink. Something is up. That must be some hangover,   
Sam looks terrible. Well, she looks great, but terrible for her.' His eyes   
settled on Major Carter, she and Daniel were both getting ready for work   
but from time to time they stopped and looked at each other and seemed to   
exchange some kind of message. Colonel O'Neill as Samantha shrugged and   
turned back to what she was doing. 'I wonder what she's thinking right   
now. All right, drooling over Carter is not going to get you dressed and   
too work. C'm on Jack, move your ass!' he told himself. He stood up,   
holding on tight to his towel. "I'll catch up will you in the briefing   
room." He noticed Carter didn't look at him once during the time in the   
locker room. She avoided his glance yet again as he stood there half   
naked. Daniel chuckled as shook his head as he held the door open for Sam.   
She was bent over, tying her shoe when a thought crossed Colonel O'Neill's   
mind. 'I wonder what she'd do if she found out I kissed her during the   
time loopy thing we got stuck in a while back?' (AN: 'Window of   
Opportunity') He watched as Carter froze. She stood up fully. Daniel   
looked at him shocked. They both walked out stiffly. "What?!?" Jack   
spread his hands questioningly.   
Carter and Daniel were the only ones in the briefing room. Daniel   
stood with his arms crossed. Sam leaned against the table.   
"I don't think I can do this anymore," she said, shaking her head.   
"I'm finding out way more than I should know. Honesty is definitely not   
the best policy."   
"I like it about as much as you do." Daniel replied, rubbing his   
eyes. "I couldn't see anything like a reverse to the spell, or not that I   
remember. I did have a lot on my mind. It may ware off in 24 hours of the   
casting or a week. We also have to take into consideration that we may be   
stuck like this forever."   
"I don't think so. I think that whoever wrote the spell--if that's   
what we've decided what this is--would have created a reverse or recall or   
whatever you call it if he didn't give it a limit. Or maybe that's what   
made all the people disappear from that planet. They went mad and killed   
each other from all the listening and..." Carter dropped her head into her   
hands.   
"Samantha, this isn't like you," Daniel said, putting a hand on   
her shoulder.   
"Yeah I know," She blew out a long breath. "I'm driving myself   
crazy. No mind can deal with over exposure to... whatever you call what   
we're experiencing. I thought it was bad enough having memories of Jolinar   
in here, now I have everybody else's thoughts and memories in here as   
well."   
"So do we tell General Hamond and the rest of the team?"   
"I get the feeling the General and the others will be...   
displeased, for lack of a better word." Sam said looking into her friends   
eyes, hoping to find an answer. "We could ask General Hamond to let us go   
back to look for a cure. I don't suppose that will work."   
"You two are early," General Hamond said coming into the room.   
"Yes sir," Carter sat in her normal seat. "Sir?"   
"Yes Major?"   
'Sam, as much as I don't like lying to the General, we don't know   
anything yet. We should keep this to ourselves until we can think of   
something.' Daniel's voice cut in on her thoughts.   
"Major?" Hamond repeated.   
"Uh, never mind sir. Forget it." Carter said shaking her head.   
"Don't tell me you guys have started the party without us," Colonel   
O'Neill remarked as he and Teal'c walked in. Sam could tell he was   
referring to the 'party' Daniel and she had had without him last night.   
"No Colonel you're just in time." Hamond invited them in.   
All through Sam tried to concentrate on the briefing. She didn't   
want to hear what the colonel was thinking. She didn't want to know   
anything. She tried to block out all the thoughts filtering through the   
room. She focused her attention on her presentation on the planet they   
were to visit next. She could hear solitary thoughts and bits and pieces   
when she let her guard down. Once while taking breath, she heard Jack's   
voice nudge into her mind. He was singing 'My Guy.' Carter had to stop   
and swallow her laughter. She could hear Daniel clearing his throat,   
trying to contain himself.   
Finally the briefing was over, Sam couldn't wait to get out of   
there. She needed to be alone with her thoughts and her thoughts alone.   
'I know, I'll go for a run outside. Fresh air, maybe it will let   
me be alone for a while.' She headed to her room. Daniel caught up to   
her.   
"I just had a thought. Maybe there's something on the images we   
brought back the could give us some idea to how long this is going to last   
or how to get rid of this... ability of ours." Daniel saw Sam's face fall.   
"I'm sorry, you're French is at least as good as mine. If we work   
together then maybe we'll find something I missed."   
'You, miss something?' Sam raised an eyebrow. "All right, lets go   
see what we can find."   
Carter and Daniel sat in his office pouring over the images he had   
taken from P5X 987. For a long period there was not a sound in Daniel's   
dark office.   
"I think I've found something," Sam said out loud. Daniel had been   
so into his work that he hadn't noticed Carter stir from her chair and come   
over to his. "Look."   
They read it together: "Cher Dieu, merci pur les cadeaux vous   
m'avez donner. Je n'ai plus besoin de vos pouvoirs. Laisse-moi entendre   
que moi encore. Laisse-moi entendre que moi encore. Laisse-moi redevenir   
aveugle a les autres encore." They looked at each other. They waited.   
Nothing happened.   
"Lets try it again." Daniel said. He moved into the center of his   
office. He sat on the floor. Sam joined him.   
'How is sitting cross-legged going to make the spell work? We   
weren't sitting or doing anything ritualistic when we first cast the   
spell.' Sam thought looking at Daniel skeptically.   
"Let's just give it a try, ok?" Daniel remarked.   
"Sorry."   
They read the inscription again. They looked at each other. Then   
suddenly they were over come with a searing pain in their heads. Their   
faces twisted in pain. They both exhaled deeply, their breath was filled   
with the little green flying shimmering particles. They watched as the   
particles flew around each of them then slowly disappeared into the air.   
They waited.   
"Sam?"   
"Daniel?"   
"Did it work?"   
"I don't know?"   
"I can't hear you, at least I don't think I can."   
"It worked, Daniel I can't hear you. I can't read you're mind   
anymore!" Carter exclaimed excitedly.   
They both jumped up and hugged each other.   
"Thank God, it's just me again!" Sam said, rubbing her face.   
"It worked." Daniel repeated. "Thanks to you."   
"Thanks to me? If it weren't for me we wouldn't have been in this   
mess if the first place!"   
"Ok then, it's a tie." Daniel nodded.   
They both walked from Daniel's office promising to keep this entire   
ordeal to themselves. For now at least.


End file.
